


Loneliness

by Aldarame



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: For theavengers_esp, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Meme, Loneliness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldarame/pseuds/Aldarame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Escrito para el Kink meme de la Comunidad theavengers-esp</p><p><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/418930">Prompt</a> </p><p>Prompt: Bruce/Clint - Soledad - Porque hay distintas formas de soledad, pero siempre hay alguien que consigue ahuyentarla, aunque esa misma persona la sienta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkKaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkKaya/gifts).



Es sabido que un ladrón es capaz de reconocer a otro ladrón. Que este dicho aplica para muchos casos, también. Y que un ermitaño es también capaz de reconocer a otro. No era que Bruce fuese antisocial, para nada. Pero había pasado muchos años haciéndose a la idea de que viviría el resto de sus días lo más aislado del mundo que le fuese posible. Evitando crear lazos que pudiesen terminar con alguien lastimado. Acostumbrándose al silencio a su alrededor. A la falta de compañía. A la soledad…

Ya había terminado una vez con un corazón roto a cuestas. Jamás olvidaría el rostro de Betty cuando supo qué era, en lo que se había convertido. Lo que su ambición lo había llevado a crear.

Había sido muy difícil tomar la decisión de marcharse, pero sabía que era lo mejor para todos.

Ya no era humano, al menos no completamente. Como tal, no tenía lugar en el mundo de los humanos.  
Al menos hasta ahora.

Jamás había esperado encontrar un grupo de personas, como las que convivían con él en la torre Stark. Aquellos que Shield había reunido para salvar al mundo y que llevaban el nombre de “Avengers”.

Le costaba reconocerse como uno de ellos. Aunque era un grupo bastante heterogéneo. Un semidiós venido de otro mundo, un súper soldado, un hombre con un reactor en su pecho que se viste con una armadura que vuela y se hace llamar a sí mismo Iron Man, y aparentemente dos asesinos entrenados. Bueno, y él. O, el otro.

Todavía no estaba seguro a quien de los dos querían en el grupo. Tony le aseguraba que era a él, a su genialidad. Que era el único capaz de seguirle el paso, y Bruce disfrutaba mucho de sus trabajos juntos en el laboratorio. A pesar de la apariencia extrovertida de Tony, era completamente diferente cuando estaba concentrado en sus proyectos. Bruce, a quien le gustaba el silencio cuando trabajaba, disfrutaba de la compañía de Tony, exceptuando los días en que se levantaba de mal humor y la música de AC/DC sonaba a todo volumen en los laboratorios.

Thor creía que era el otro, Hulk, el único capaz de hacerle frente y que en una lucha su ayuda era de más utilidad que la de Bruce. No que Bruce se ofendiese al respecto, ya había comenzado a conocer a Thor y su muy particular forma de decir las cosas. Él y Bruce compartían de vez en cuando alguna charla, en la que Thor hablaba mucho al respecto de su mundo y Bruce solo escuchaba realmente.

Steve, que era el más equilibrado de todos, le aseguraba que ambos, Bruce y el otro, eran necesarios en el equipo.

A Natasha la veía a duras penas. Ella no vivía en la torre con ellos, alegando que no podía convivir con un grupo de locos como ellos, y en excusa había terminado instalándose en casa de Coulson, según ella para cuidarlo, quien aparentemente no había muerto después de todo. Es verdad que los médicos lo habían dado por muerto, y que lo estuvo según palabras de Fury por alrededor de 5 minutos. Finalmente, las avanzadas técnicas médicas del equipo de Shield habían conseguido revivirlo.  
Ahora permanecía en reposo en su casa, cuidado por una exigente Natasha.

Bruce sospechaba que algo ocurría allí, más allá de la legítima preocupación de la espía por el agente.

Y Clint…, Clint era un caso aparte.

Bruce, era un solitario. Sabía reconocer a otro solitario. De hecho, cada uno de ellos en menor o mayor medida estaba solo. Juntos ahora, pero solos. Steve era de otra época, en sus años congelado había perdido a todos sus seres queridos. Thor era de otro mundo. Tony tenía únicamente a Pepper, a pesar de ser un genio millonario playboy filántropo. Pero aun así eran sociables y comenzaban a entenderse, a unirse por decirlo de alguna manera apoyándose como equipo.

Pero Clint…Clint no parecía tener a nadie. Bruce sabía que él y Natasha tenían una amistad. Al principio incluso creyó que era más que eso, hasta que ella decidió marcharse con Coulson y entonces comenzó a darse cuenta de que el arquero estaba solo.

Pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo en el nido que él mismo se había construido en el último piso de la torre, rodeado de grandes ventanales. Cuando Bruce se lo cruzaba, en la cocina la mayoría de las veces, Clint estaba recogiendo algunos refrigerios para llevarse de nuevo a su nido.

Bruce había leído su expediente. Al parecer, de todos, Clint había llevado la infancia más dura. Mientras Tony había crecido en un hogar sin ninguna necesidad, Thor había crecido en un reino, hijo de Odin y heredero al trono. Steve aun sin convertirse en el súper soldado, había tenido una familia que lo quería. Natasha era hija de espías, y había seguido los pasos de sus padres convirtiéndose en espía a muy temprana edad. Incluso Bruce mismo, había crecido con una madre que lo había amado hasta sus últimos días antes de morir.

Clint… había crecido en un hogar completamente disfuncional. Violentado por su padre alcohólico, una madre que nunca lo había protegido y un hermano que había terminado asesinando a sus propios padres delante de un Clint de apenas 8 años, para acabar viviendo en un orfanato donde el menor de los Barton había vuelto a sufrir, esta vez víctima del maltrato de los niños mayores. Ambos hermanos habían terminado por escapar de allí, para unirse a un Circo de donde Clint había adquirido sus habilidades con el arco y la flecha. A la edad de 18 años, envuelto en un escándalo que involucraba al dueño del circo, su propio hermano y otro de los integrantes a quien identificaban como el maestro de espadas, Clint había terminado preso. Coulson había aparecido en donde lo tenían apresado, con la promesa de que lo dejarían en libertad si se unía a Shield, y así había acabado siendo reclutado siendo tan solo un adolescente.

En el expediente, no nombraba que había pasado con el resto de los involucrados ni qué había sido del hermano mayor de Clint. Bruce se preguntaba a menudo, como era posible que un niño inocente acabase con semejante historia de vida.

A menudo subía al último piso con la excusa de aprovechar la vista para ver la ciudad de noche. Al principio, permanecía allí durante algunos minutos, máximo quizás media hora. Clint no bajaba de su nido ni tampoco cruzaban palabra, pero Bruce podía sentir la mirada del arquero siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos, midiendo a la distancia sus acciones. Antes de irse, Bruce siempre alzaba la vista hasta cruzarse con la mirada de Clint y le sonreía como saludo antes de marcharse.

Llevaban unas tres semanas así, en las que Bruce había visitado al menos 5 veces a Clint y decidió que era hora de cambiar un poco la rutina.

Al principio había subido solo por curiosidad. Aun no tenía del todo claro, sobre qué. Pensó que podía ser curiosidad de ver a Clint en su nido. De por sí, era extraño ver a un humano anidando. Pero luego de la primera vez sintió deseo de volver allí. Entonces creyó que podía ser por la vista, que era realmente espectacular. Pero había subido una noche en que Clint estaba fuera en una misión y se había sentido completamente fuera de lugar, como si faltase algo.

Entonces se había dado cuenta que la presencia de Clint allí, vigilante, lo hacía sentir diferente. Seguro. Acompañado.

Era un sentimiento completamente extraño, porque Bruce estaba acostumbrado a la soledad. Había aprendido incluso a disfrutarla.

Pero ahora se hallaba por momentos completamente perdido pensando en Clint. En cómo su compañía lo hacía sentir. Por eso, esa noche antes de subir había decidido que quería saber de él. Más allá de lo que había leído en su expediente, Bruce se encontró deseando conocer más íntimamente a Clint.

Cuando llegó allí, levantó la vista hacia el nido. Clint estaba mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Tenía una mirada extraña, pero parecía más relajado que la primera vez. Incluso parecía estarlo esperando.

—Hola Clint

—…Hola… —Respondió confuso el rubio. Por el tono bajo de su voz, Bruce sospechó que Clint estaba sorprendido de que le hablase.

—Bonita noche —Agregó Bruce acercándose a la ventana. Bruce se sorprendió al sentir movimientos a su espalda, y al girarse se encontró mirando intensamente dentro de los profundos y azules ojos de Clint que lo observaban a menos de dos metros. Por alguna razón su corazón se aceleró de golpe. Realmente lo había sorprendido.

Se quedaron estáticos por lo que pareció una eternidad, como paralizados en el tiempo. Bruce tuvo entonces oportunidad de evaluar contemplativamente a Clint. Porque si bien habían cruzado camino tanto en la cocina, como en algún entrenamiento, no había tenido tiempo de observar detenidamente al arquero.

Los ojos de Clint eran de un azul eléctrico, intensos como la noche. Si bien Bruce había visto muchos hombres bellos en su vida, el arquero tenía un estándar de belleza masculina poco común. Tenía un porte sobrio y varonil que seguramente había adquirido en sus largos años al frente de batalla. De rasgos precisos y marcados, y facciones acentuadas. Era apenas unos centímetros más alto que él, pero apenas se notaba la diferencia.

Cuando Clint se movió al fin, Bruce salió sobresaltado del trance en que había sido atrapado observando al arquero. Vio al rubio acercarse hasta quedar frente suyo con dos zancadas. Bruce estuvo a punto de gritarle, porque no había esperado tal reacción pero se mordió el labio cuando la voz tímida de Clint lo interrumpió.

— ¿Por qué vienes aquí? — No era un reclamo. No había aversión en el tono de la pregunta, pero había algo tras ella que no terminaba de comprender. Bruce meditó unos instantes antes de responder. Había un dejo de desesperación en el tono con que Clint le había hablado, ¿miedo, quizás? Tal vez temía que Bruce fuese a lastimarlo. O era ¿expectación? Quizás se había cansado de estar solo allí. Podían ser ambos.

Podría haberle mentido, pero se encontró hablando antes de darse cuenta.

—No lo sé… me agrada estar aquí. Me agrada saber… que no estoy solo. Que tú estás allí —Bruce se sorprendió a sí mismo, porque nunca antes le había importado la necesidad de compañía. Pero supo que había sido la respuesta correcta cuando vio el rostro de Clint relajarse.

—Yo… me agrada tenerte por aquí… también. Eres el único que viene a visitarme.

Bruce le sonrió. No esperaba una actitud tan dócil de alguien que podía matarte con ambas manos atadas a la espalda, pero Clint parecía ser un saco de sorpresas, y se encontró deseando saber cuántas cosas más podría aprender del arquero.

—Supongo que los otros pensarán que quieres estar solo…

—No me gusta estar solo —Lo interrumpió Clint, revolviéndose en su lugar nervioso—, pero este es el mejor lugar de la torre para anidar… me gusta la vista aquí. Es tranquilo. En noches como esta, me gusta observar la luna en lo alto del cielo… —Terminó alzando la vista donde una gran luna en cuarto creciente se alzaba sobre el ventanal.

—Sabes… los viernes hacemos maratón de películas. Deberías venir con nosotros, y luego podríamos venir aquí a observar la ciudad. Si tú quieres, claro…

Clint volvió a mirarlo a los ojos. Algo había cambiado en su actitud porque donde antes había tristeza, ahora había un brillo de renovada esperanza que le oprimió el corazón.

—Si…si…creo que eso me gustaría.

Bruce asintió con la cabeza. Podían estar todos solos quizás, pero ahora estarían juntos. Bruce se encargaría de que Clint no volviese a sentirse solo.


End file.
